


Long Mission

by redcameleon



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, SSFF, SasuSaku - Freeform, ssfanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25887280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcameleon/pseuds/redcameleon
Summary: Sasuke comes back from a mission and Sakura tends to him
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Kudos: 17





	Long Mission

They realized it was almost 11 in the evening when they decided to go home since Sasuke had to to go on a mission the following day.

“Thank you for today Sasuke-kun.” Sakura said as she was standing in front of his doorstep. She had been spending a lot of her nights, _a lot_ , sharing a bed with him. She figured tonight she should go home, give Sasuke some space to prepare for his mission tomorrow.

“It’s late, and your house is far from here. You should stay for the night.”

“Are you sure it’s okay? I mean I know you want to prepare your best for your mission tomorrow, and I think-”

“Just stay here.” Sasuke cut her off. She swore she could see him pouting a bit. She grinned and stepped inside.  
.  
.  
“Morning Sasuke-kun! Wake up, you need to eat your breakfast.” Sakura greeted him with a peck on his cheek. He could smell something delicious from the kitchen. They enjoyed their breakfast together, something he never took granted especially before a mission, before he set out to meet the Hokage for further briefing.

“Be careful. I’ll be waiting here.” said Sakura.

“Aa.” as soon as Sasuke left, she headed to the hospital.   
.  
.  
It had been 5 days since Sasuke left for his mission. She’d gone to his apartment a few times, tidying things up here and there, making sure the place was spotless by the time Sasuke got back.

 _2 more days_ , she thought. She had gotten so used to living with him that she’d forgotten what it felt like to have the whole space for herself, to live in her _own_ apartment. There was practically no point for her to have a separate apartment if they were going to continue living together. She made a mental note to talk to him about it when he comes back.

She was just about to set her book down and call it a night when she heard a knock on the door, followed by a shout of her name.

“Sakura! Open the door!” She quickly recognized the familiar voice.

“Sai? What’s going- Sasuke-kun! Wha-” she wasn’t prepared to see Sasuke standing there with his arm around Sai’s shoulder and his other hand holding a large bleeding wound on his stomach.

“He’s badly injured but he asked me to go to your house instead of the hospital.” explained the pale young man.

“Ah okay. Thanks Sai!” she took Sasuke’s arm and slung it around her shoulder, carrying him inside before closing the door. She laid him on the carpeted floor and ran to get some bandages, towels, and a bowl of hot water. She examined him thoroughly.

_A deep cut wound to the stomach, bruised hands, lacerations all over the body._

Her brain was running a hundred miles per hour, more alert than ever. She cut open his clothes and cleaned the blood before healing the wound. She noted his injuries weren’t fatal, which helped eased her worries a tiny bit.

“What happened?” she asked, unable to contain her worry.

“Got ambushed.” he was struggling to speak. Blood was spilling from the corner of his mouth. She was glad she had plenty of chakra even after that long shift at the hospital. Her green-glowing hand was resting on his stomach, stitching back the flesh. She cleaned the rest of the wounds and managed to close them up, except for that large gash on his stomach. She did her best but there’s only so much the human body could take. The rest of the healing would have to come from Sasuke’s own body.

She covered the wound with bandages and helped him sit up, offering him a glass of water.

“You need to rest now. And don’t move too much.” She helped him get up and led him to her bedroom, gently helping him lay down. “I’m glad you’re safe.” She knelt beside him, brushing his bangs to the side, stroking his hair.

Seeing him finally resting in front of her, all the tension was lifted from her shoulders.

“Thank you, Sakura.” His eyes slowly flutter closed, his body finally giving itself a chance to recuperate. It had been a long tiring night for both of them. She’s just glad he’s back home safe.


End file.
